


I'll Never Give Up

by RobronSugdenDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Men Crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: Based off straight after Aaron lashes out at Robert in the 1st Feb 2019 episode.





	I'll Never Give Up

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was kind of out of character for Aaron to act like he was tonight but then I thought about it more and I kind of agree with Aaron's behaviour. He's upset because he was so excited to have the money and get his family only for it to be ripped away in front of his eyes. He's not used to having happiness around him and is used to the sad life or a life where everything goes wrong. Plus his mental state is probably telling him that he deserves this or something which is why he's taking his sad feelings out into anger instead. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also I wrote this in like half an hour so...excuse the mistakes if there's any.

Aaron didn't talk to Robert after dumping the rest of the surrogacy sheets he had printed off into the bin and Robert didn't try to get him to talk. Robert knew that his husband would need to cool off first before he even attempted to squeeze some conversation out of him.   
  
When the bin lid shut over itself, Aaron wiped his nose with his sleeve and shoved past Robert to head upstairs. He didn't look back and Liv and Gabby said nothing when they heard his footsteps by Liv's room.  
  
Robert knew he was screwed. He hated arguing with Aaron, hated that after everything that had happened between them, a stupid argument and failed scam was enough to make Aaron not talk to him. Robert sighed heavily and flicked on the kettle to brew himself a cup of coffee befote deciding that a beer would probably be better.  
  
He switched off the kettle and grabbed a beer from the fridge and settled himself down on the couch. He turned on the TV with the remote and narrowed his eyes a little.  
  
Oh great. An advert for flippin baby nappies! How ironic...  
  
It wasn't even the baby money Robert was worried about. Yeah, that was important, to both of them, but Roberts account had been completely cleared, every single penny had disappeared and it wasn't just the company money. He had bills to pay, phone bills and electricity for the house and the TV licence and...  
  
"Rob? Mind if I stay at Gabby's?"  
  
Robert looked at Liv who stood in front of Gabby who looked like she was the most awkward person ever. He nodded and Liv smiled before sighing.  
  
"Are you two gonna be alright?"  
  
Robert hesitated but nodded and waved goodbye to Liv when she grabbed her coat. Gabby followed after her and off they went. He set his beer down on the table and got up to switch the TV off by the wall and walked upstairs. Aaron couldn't avoid him...they had to talk...Robert had to know how mad Aaron was...  
  
He pushed open the door to their bedroom as quietly as he could and found Aaron lying on his side of the bed, back faced towards him as he was tucked underneath the covers. His body shook slightly and Robert knew he was crying.  
  
He was quiet when he spoke, not wanting to come across as his usual smug arrogant self.  
  
"Aaron?"  
  
Aaron stilled for a second before resuming his shaking and then he buried the side of his head further into his arms.  
  
"Aaron?"  
  
"Robert, piss off. I don't wanna talk to you alright?"  
  
Robert took the hint and walked back out the room with his head hung low. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen where he opened he bin and dug out all the surrogacy sheets of paper. There was quite a large pile and it only added onto Roberts guilt for not being able to keep his promise that Aaron had so desperately wanted to come true.   
  
There was lots of them with information about choosing the perfect surrogate, a couple of sheets recommending an amazing clinic in California, a few of them talking about babies in general...  
  
Aaron really had went all out...  
  
Once he had collected all the sheets of paper, he sat down at the table and read through every single one carefully. When he was done, he straightened them all out and left them in a pile on the middle of the table. Aaron might have wanted to get rid of this, but Robert didn't. Now he had seen it properly, he wanted to keep it, look at it for references for the future. Even if the future meant a long one until they had a kid.  
  
He knew he couldn't let Aaron cry up there alone. Heck, he felt like crying himself! But he had to be strong for Aaron and strong he will be.  
  
Walking back upstairs, he stepped in their room and Aaron was still shaking slightly, not as much as before though thankfully. Robert coughed slightly and spoke first.  
  
"I'm sorry...I really am...just...just tell me what to do? To make it better...please?"  
  
Aaron ignored him and Robert began to strip himself of his clothes, dressed into a t-shirt and shorts and got into bed beside Aaron. He rested an arm over Aaron's shoulder and Aaron grabbed his hand and shook it off of him, not wanting Robert to touch him.  
  
After a moment's silence, Aaron broke it with a quiet sob.  
  
"I was really excited you know...to be a dad...to be able to afford a surrogate...I just want to be a dad..."  
  
Robert gulped and nodded. Aaron's back was still facing him though.  
  
"And...and just...I never really get good things do I? Good things are always taken away from me...I just want a baby Robert..."  
  
"I know...I'm sorry...we'll find the money...I promise we will...I want you to be a dad too...to our kid...even though you already are to Seb...one of our own..."  
  
Aaron sniffed and Robert sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry...for snapping at you earlier. It...I just...i hate getting my hopes up...it's happened too many times for me to count...I was just so excited to be a dad..."  
  
"I know...but Aaron..."  
  
Aaron shook his head and buried it into the pillow, wiping his wet hands onto his t-shirt. He sniffled loudly again and exhaled a shaky breath.  
  
"Robert don't...just...sleep, yeah?"  
  
Robert widened his eyes slightly.  
  
"You want me to stay?"  
  
And although Aaron nodded, he did keep his back to Robert the rest of the night. In the morning, when he went downstairs, he found the pile of sheets he had thought he binned and picked them up and shoved them in a drawer. If Robert wasn't giving up on kids, neither would he.  


**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't that nice? Thoughts?


End file.
